I'm 16 And I Shouldn't Be Pregnant!
by amorcito
Summary: Ino tidak menyukai Gaara sejak pertama kali tatapan mereka bertemu. Tapi peristiwa malam itu membuat dia harus tinggal bersama si kepala merah. "Apa kau menggunakan pengaman tadi malam?"/"A-aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun."/"Oh, tidak!" AU, OOC, author amatir.


**Diclaimer: Animanga Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali cerita ini dan karakter original yang mungkin muncul di dalamnya. Fiksi penggemar ini dibuat untuk memenuhi dan menyalurkan imajinasi saya dan tidak ditujukan untuk mendapat keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, author amatir, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, dll.

.

**Chapter 1: Welcome To The Club, Harry Potter!**

Hari yang membosankan di sekolah, seperti biasa, diawali dengan suara dering bel yang seolah menghalau para murid di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu mereka berada dalam kelas, guru akan melakukan absensi sebelum memulai pelajaran. Dan ketika hal ini berlangsung para murid akan duduk dengan tenang menunggu giliran nama mereka dipanggil untuk mengacungkan tangan. Tapi sayangnya, suasana yang tenang ini hanya akan berlaku untuk pelajaran tertentu saja, tergantung pada guru seperti apa yang mengajar. Semakin keras dan galak seorang guru, akan semakin tenang suasana kelas yang diajarnya. Mungkin ketenangan itu bahkan akan membuatmu mampu mendengar suara jarum yang jatuh.

Dan untuk kelas yang satu ini, kau pasti sudah bisa menebak guru seperti apa yang mengajar di sana.

"Dylan Jones!"

Pria tanpa rambut di bagian tengah kepalanya itu mendongak dari kertas absensi. Alisnya mengernyit saat dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas untuk menemukan si pemilik nama yang baru saja dia panggil. Tapi tidak seorang pun mengangkat tangan mereka.

Melakukan absensi bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah jika suaramu tenggelam diantara suara para murid yang sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain. _Heck_, mereka bahkan tidak berusaha untuk memperhatikan. Akibatnya pria itu harus menyebutkan nama seorang murid berulang-ulang. Empat sampai lima kali memanggil nama seorang murid hanya untuk membuat mereka mengacungkan tangan.

Ino sedang mengecat kuku di tempat duduknya saat namanya dipanggil. Dia mendecak dan mendelik ke arah gurunya dari sudut matanya. Dia pikir itu menyebalkan bagaimana gurunya masih tidak mengenalinya sampai sekarang. Pria itu sudah mengajarnya sejak Ino masih seorang _freshman_ dan sekarang Ino sudah menjadi _sophomore_ untuk beberapa lama di kelasnya. Tapi, tetap, dia tidak mengingat namanya.

"Dasar pria tua," Ino mendesis sambil terus mengoleskan _nail-polish_ pada kuku-kuku di jarinya.

"Ino Yamanaka!"

"Hadir, _Sir!_" sahut Ino malas pada akhirnya setelah namanya dipanggil sebanyak lima kali.

Ino meniup-niup kukunya agar cepat kering. Dia tersenyum puas sambil melihat _nail-polish_ berwarna ungu yang menghiasi kukunya dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya dia sengaja tidak mengecat kukunya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah karena ingin meminta Sakura yang melakukannya. Sahabat _pink_-nya itu, secara tidak terduga, punya bakat dalam _nail-art_ dan Ino secara terang-terangan mengagumi kemampuannya. Sayangnya, saat Ino bertemu Sakura pagi ini gadis itu terlihat kusut dan lesu dengan kantung mata mengerikan di bawah matanya. Dia dapat mengatakan gadis itu belajar keras malam sebelumnya, lagi. Mungkin untuk kelas Mr. Orochimaru yang suka mengadakan ujian mendadak.

"Baik, harap tenang semuanya!" kata guru itu setelah selesai mengabsen. "Sekarang kau boleh masuk!"

Perlahan suara gumaman-gumaman kelas yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah lenyap saat pintu kelas dibuka dan seorang pemuda masuk perlahan. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan kelas bersama sang guru, mencengkeram tali tas di masing-masing pundaknya erat.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," perintah guru itu.

Ino di tempat duduknya memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah yang masih diam tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang murid baru pagi ini. Dan itu aneh. Kau tahu, biasanya semua hal bisa menyebar dengan cepat serperti wabah penyakit di sekolah ini. Itu mengejutkan bagaimana tidak seorang pun membicarakan kedatangan si kepala merah ini. Mungkin karena pemuda itu terlalu tidak menarik. Ino mendengus, berusaha tidak tertawa tiba-tiba karena pemikirannya sendiri atau semua orang akan menganggapnya aneh.

Tapi, serius, bagi seorang Ino Yamanaka murid baru itu lebih dari sekedar tidak menarik. Dia jelek.

Rambut merahnya terlihat kusut dan mencuat ke segala arah seperti dia menarik-nariknya sebelum berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Atau itu hanya karena dia tidak tahu ada barang yang disebut sisir. Kulitnya pucat, dia pasti sangat jarang keluar rumah, mungkin dia bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarnya. Badannya tinggi, _well,_ sangat tinggi. Ini adalah satu-satunya poin yang dianggap lebih oleh Ino dari pemuda itu. Sayangnya, punggungnya yang agak bungkuk membuat dia terlihat lebih pendek dari seharusnya. Pemuda itu memiliki tato dengan tulisan kanji di dahi kirinya. Ino tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang meskipun ayahnya sendiri adalah orang Jepang. Tapi dia tahu kalau tulisan kanji itu dibaca 'ai' yang berarti cinta. Sepasang iris _turquoise_-nya tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulat (mirip milik Harry Potter) dengan lensa yang tebal. Itu tidak setebal milik Shiho si kutu buku, sih, tapi tetap bagi Ino itu menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sama kutu bukunya.

Ino mendelik galak saat mata pemuda itu menatapnya, Ino mengira pemuda itu akan menunduk untuk menghindari tatapannya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Oi, apa kau bisu?" celetuk Kiba saat pemuda itu tidak juga memperkenalkan diri. "Sebutkan namamu, _dude._"

Si rambut merah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke Kiba. Pandangan itu telihat mengancam walaupun samar.

"Aku Gaara Rei, dari Pennsylvania."

Ino tercengang saat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Dia pikir suaranya akan terdengar lemah dan pelan, seperti para pecundang biasanya, tapi suara pemuda itu justru terdengar tegas dan berat. Jika dia menutup mata dan hanya menggunakan telinganya saja dia pasti akan berpikir bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah lelaki berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh penuh _abs._ Tapi apa yang disajikan di depan matanya justru Harry Potter dengan versi rambut merah.

"Kalian boleh menanyakan sesuatu pada Mr. Rei, kalau dia tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya," kata sang guru saat Gaara tidak cukup banyak memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya keberatan."

Semua yang ada di kelas mengangkat alis dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Gaara dan sikapnya. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan seangkuh itu. _Well,_ tidak dengan penampilan nerdy-nya. Mungkin dia begitu karena tidak mau seseorang menyentuh privasinya atau semacamnya. Menjadi seorang nerd, dia pasti tidak suka membuka diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan duduk Mr. Rei?"

Dia mengangguk pelan tapi tidak langsung beranjak menuju kursi kosong yang tersisa. Sejak tadi pemuda itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ino, membuat gadis itu merasa risih.

Menolak menarik diri dari kontes menatap yang mendadak terjadi di antara mereka, Ino menyipitkan matanya mengancam. Ada kemungkinan pemuda itu tertarik padanya. Bagaimanapun, semua orang mengakui Ino sebagai gadis yang menarik; _man, she's the hottie of the school._ Jadi, tidak aneh kalau seorang pemuda akan tertarik padanya bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini adalah Gaara yang dia bicarakan. Untuk ukuran seorang nerd sepertinya dia cukup berani menatap Ino seperti itu.

"Silakan, Mr. Rei," perkataan guru itu mematahkan tatapan mereka.

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya setelah menganggukkan kepala. Dia berjalan menuju kursi yang terletak paling belakang di sudut kelas, satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa untuknya. Begitu melewati kursi dimana Ino duduk, dia merasakan sesuatu mengantuk kakinya membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

**BRUK!**

Seketika tawa semua orang meledak di kelas itu saat Gaara jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai. Hal yang sangat memalukan untuk hari pertamanya. Menunduk, dia cepat-cepat memungut kacamatanya yang terlepas dan memakainya kembali sebelum berdiri.

Ino menyeringai menatap si kepala merah yang terlihat malu. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu sekali lagi, dia berkata dengan suaranya yang pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Gaara,

_"Welcome to the club, Harry Potter."_

"Ino, kau kejam."

"_No, i'm not._ Dia memang terlihat seperti Harry Potter. Dia seharusnya pergi ke Hogwarts bukannya sekolah ini," Ino menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya begitu sahabat pink-nya mendelik padanya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang sebenarnya aku bicarakan. Kau dengan sengaja menjegalnya," Sakura meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang memberi Ino tatapan mencela, "mempermalukan dia pada hari pertamanya di sekolah, itu yang aku maksud."

"Ayolah, Sakki," Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, _"it's not a big deal."_

"_Yeah,_ itu memang tidak masalah bagimu, Ino. Tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Apa menurutmu itu juga tidak masalah baginya?"

Ino memutar mata bosan saat Sakura mulai menguliahinya tentang dia dan sikap arogannya. Ada saatnya ketika Ino suka mengerjai para _nerdy_ di sekitarnya. Ya, dia _that-popular-bitch_ yang bertingkah sesukanya dan menjadikan mengerjai orang lain sebagai hiburan saat merasa bosan. Tapi itu terjadi sangat jarang dan ketika Ino melakukannya Sakura akan disana untuk memberitahunya sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia dengar; kuliah singkat tentang dampak buruk dari aksinya.

Ino sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura saat iris _aquamarine_-nya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membuka pintu loker dan memasukkan beberapa bukunya disana. Dia mengambil beberapa buku lain setelah membaca selembar kertas yang Ino asumsikan sebagai jadwalnya.

Dia tidak sekelas dengan Gaara pada periode kedua tadi. Dan, entah kenapa, dia menyayangkan hal itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mereka akan berada di kelas yang sama sebentar lagi. Tunggu. Kenapa dia harus peduli? Sekelas atau tidak, itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh apapun padanya.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Gaara menutup lokernya. Pada saat yang bersamaan matanya menangkap kelompok murid senior berjalan dari direksi yang berlawanan dengannya. Dan Ino tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memandangi salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda yang berjalan paling depan seperti sang alpha dari kawanan serigala, dan jika kawanan serigala itu adalah tim football sekolah maka secara praktis dia memang adalah sang alpha.

Ino merasa semua yang ada disekitarnya bergerak dalam _slow-motion._ Bahkan sekarang dia dapat melihat kilauan-kilauan dan sayap imajiner yang perlahan muncul di belakang punggung pemuda itu. Dan Ino, menjadi Ino, dia tidak mau melewatkan satu mili detik pun pemandangan itu dengan mengedipkan matanya.

Dia suka melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celananya. Dia suka bagaimana tubuh kekarnya dibalut dalam jaket varsity yang tidak melenyapkan sedikitpun postur bagusnya. Dia suka bagaimana pemuda itu menguncir rendah rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut yang menjuntai membingkai wajah tampannya.

Mata pemuda itu selalu menatap tajam dan gelap seperti langit malam. Menghisapnya seperti pusaran tornado setiap kali Ino menatapnya. Saat pemuda itu berkedip Ino merasa terbebas untuk kembali terhisap kedalamnya lagi begitu mata itu terbuka. Dan uh-oh, bibir pemuda itu. Ino selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya saat bibir itu menyentuh miliknya. Dia hanya bisa berfantasi tentang sensasi yang dapat ditimbulkan bibir tipis itu.

Tapi saat dia melihat bibir itu melengkung ke atas begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Ino yakin itu bukan fantasi. Itu nyata. Pemuda itu memang tersenyum padanya! Dan Ino tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain balas tersenyum.

_Oh God, i need oxygen!_

_"Pig, are you listening?"_ Sakura menepuk bahu Ino dan mengguncangnya pelan. Dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya begitu mengikuti arah pandang si gadis pirang. Jelas sejak tadi Ino tidak mendengarkannya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan si kapten football; Itachi Uchiha. _Well,_ siapa lagi yang bisa membuat sahabatnya jadi begini kalau bukan The Uchihas.

Ino akhirnya mengedipkan mata setelah yang dapat dia lihat hanya punggung dari pemuda itu.

"Oh Tuhan, dia tersenyum padaku," gumam Ino menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang dan itu membuat Sakura memutar matanya melihat reaksi berlebihan yang selalu dia lakukan ketika ini tentang Itachi atau Sasuke, Uchiha yang lebih muda.

Bel tanda periode ketiga sudah berdering membawa Ino kembali pada kenyataan. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala blondenya pada Sakura.

"Sakki, apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sakura cemberut. "Tidak. Tapi sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas sebelum bel kedua berdering."

Tepat ketika bel kedua berdering, Sakura dan Ino sampai di kelas Biology. Mereka mengambil tempat di kursi kedua baris ketiga, kursi yang biasa mereka tempati. Di kelas ini setiap murid harus memiliki partner masing-masing dan Ino merasa beruntung karena dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura. Disamping bisa berpartner dengan Sakura yang adalah sahabatnya, gadis pink itu juga dikenal pintar jadi Ino akan terbantu saat dia menemukan kesulitan di kelas ini.

Di depan kelas Mrs. Mayweather, guru Biology mereka, sudah akan mulai mengabsen saat mata wanita berkulit karamel itu menangkap satu nama yang tidak familiar di lembar absensinya.

"Oh, sepertinya kita punya anggota baru disini," dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan menunjuk seseorang di sudut. "_You there, _maukah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

Itu membuat perhatiaan kelas, termasuk Ino dan Sakura, tertuju pada direksi yang sama. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu menemukan Gaara duduk di belakang meja yang sama dengan Angga Januar Putra, seorang murid pertukaran dari Indonesia. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

Gaara bergerak dengan gelisah di belakang mejanya. "Aku Gaara Rei, pindahan dari _Oliver High School_," dia memperkenalkan diri sesingkat sebelumnya.

"Pennsylvania, huh?" pertanyaan Mrs. Mayweather hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh pemuda itu. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang di kelasku, _then._ Aku harap kau bisa mengikuti dengan baik."

Dengan itu, Mrs. Mayweather mulai melakukan absensinya.

"_So, _itu Harry Potter yang kau maksud?" Sakura berbisik di samping Ino. _"Not too bad."_

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan sahabatnya. Gadis blonde itu mandengus dengan senyum miring di bibirnya, "_You're kidding me. _Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Harry Potter itu."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan mulai mencatat penjelasan Mrs. Mayweather di depan kelas. Dan entah kenapa Ino merasa terganggu dengan itu.

**-To Be Continue –**

**Catatan Author:**

**Makasih buat siapapun yang udah nyampetin baca fic ini. Ngomong-ngomong saya author baru di sini, salam kenal! Mohon bimbingan dari senpai-senpai sekalian ya **** tolong koreksi kesalahan-kesalahan saya di chapter ini :')**

**Love,**

Your very new and dumb author


End file.
